Do You Believe in God?
by Roxy Likewise
Summary: Benjamin Linus returns from the island on a revenge-stricken journey to avenge Alex's death. Song-fic. One-shot.


Benjamin Linus is my love.3  
I know, only in my dreams, right? XD lmfao. The fact is, I absolutely adored writing this fiction and it is my first song-fic so you know…if it doesn't fit, don't feel obligated to flame me for it. XD'

"Cassie"  
by Flyleaf

**I**  
_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it_

His movements were measured and sure as he parked the car under the yellow light of a streetlamp. The shaft of light fell on his face so that his right eye gleamed momentarily for a split second before falling back into darkness. On the radio, the voice of the Carpenters exulted, "Stop! Woah, yes, wait a minute mister post-man..."  
The car stopped. The headlights sputtered out. The only sound now was the impatient, restless raindrops drumming like so many insistent icy fingers on the metallic roof of the car.  
The shape of his face remained in shadow.  
Something gleamed in the dark.  
The sound of a pistol cocking rent the silence of the vehicle.  
He leaned back in his seat, calmly gripping the heavy instrument with which he was to kill somebody tonight. It was his only purpose here.  
He let his eyes follow the passing yellow beam of a car in traffic.  
Any hour from this moment, his plan, the plan he claimed he always had, would come to a close...and then he could be judged.

**II**  
_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

..Pulled the trigger.  
He never blinked, remembering that moment in time, her pain-stricken face.  
"Please, Daddy!," she sobbed.  
And there he was, never moving, never helping. The man held her by the hair and forced her to her feet. The man gave him three seconds to surrender or see his daughter die by his hands...

"One.."

..."Two...."

minimal moments in time stayed locked forever on his conscience, and then the plan, the constant plan burst from his mouth -

"-I stole her from an insane woman on this island...she is not my daughter. She means nothing to me, so if you want to shoot her, go ahead and -"

- The trigger was pulled.

- For the first time, his plan failed.

**III**  
_All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air_

Inside the stately mansion, Benjamin Linus moved like a cat, walking through the halls and fooling the security on the estate just as easily as he had fooled and manipulated every other person in his life.  
When he reached a hat-rack by the rear entrance, a dark shadow moved and confronted him with a glance and a nod.  
"It's all ready, Benjamin."  
"Everything?" he answered.  
"Everything," the other man returned. "Jill and Avery are at their positions now....Oh by the way," he added, "Here's your mask."  
And with that, a simple black mask was placed into Ben's hands and the man in the shadows disappeared down the hall.

**IV**  
_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

Beethoven, ringing culturally through a large airy room through which people with masks danced. It was a picture of former times, like an antique come to life.  
And through this throng Ben moved silently, dressed elegantly in a simple black frock, searching for the man who was responsible for his daughter's death.  
Across the room, Penelope Widmore stopped mid-conversation with a lady to catch the eye of the manipulator as he moved through the dancing couples.

**V**  
_How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes_

He leaned casually behind the large potted plant and spoke quietly into his cell phone.  
"Call Avery, Jill. Let it ring twice and then dispose of your phone."  
Then he hung up and tossed his cell over the balcony.

**VI**  
_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

"Do you believe in God, Charles Widmore?"  
Charles glared at his captor in response to the question.  
"What kind of a stupid question is-"  
Ben pulled his mask off, and walked around so Charles could see him. The blue eyes stared, out of shadow, gleaming minimally in the light of the darkened room.  
Charles gave an ironic laugh. It rang dismally through the silence.  
Ben did not move.  
"I should have known it was you, Ben," Charles Widmore said. "Now why don't you tell me exactly why I'm sitting here tied up in my own mansion?"  
He only blinked once.  
"Because I am going to kill your daughter."

**VII**  
_Do you believe in God...._

"No!" She struggled, eyes flashing. "Let me go!"  
Benjamin motioned with his hand at a corner of the room. "Untie her, Avery."  
Avery moved silently, and glanced, unsure, at his boss to confirm this new development.  
Ben nodded once.  
He watched her as she moved to her dad, eyes wide.  
"Daddy? What is this all about?"  
Charles opened his mouth, his eyes glistening with tears.  
"I...I..Penelope.."  
Ben moved quickly, and like a viper he drew the gun.  
"I'm sorry, Henry" he said tremulously, "..But you gave me the wrong answer."  
The sound of the bullet rang like words through the air.

**VIII**  
_..And I will pull the trigger._


End file.
